driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Car Race (episode)
Car Race is the Thirty Third episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) to go to a car race and then he heads to a car race. At a car race Lamar goes to tell Melissa (Edie Falco), Braden (Michael Imperioli) and Lyle (Dominic Chianese), Gregory (Steven Van Zandt), Bob (Tony Sirico), George (Robert Iler), Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) and Barbara (Drea de Matteo). Lamar tells Millie, Melissa, Braden, Lyle, Gregory, Bob, George, Gracie and Barbara that they know it and then Lamar tells them to stay. Lamar tells Kai (Federico Castelluccio), Charles (Steve Schirripa), Ken (Sam McMurray) and then Ken says yes your right and then Ken is diagnosed with lukemia and then he dies from lukemia and then Lamar tells Kai and Charles good job. Lamar tells Kai and Charles to stand together and then a group of assassins arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then Ed (Frank Wood) arms Lamar with a pistol and then Kai shoots and kills Ed and then Lamar says good job Kai and then Charles tells him to stay by me. Charles knows that a car jacker named Gene (Sully Boyar) is going to shoot Charles and then Charles shoots and kills Gene and then Lamar tells Charles to stay by Kai and watch over. Lamar leaves and tells Melissa, Millie, Braden, Lyle, Gregory, Bob, George, Gracie, Barbara, Kai and Charles see you later and then Lamar drives to the hill. On the hill Lamar is bribed by Ben (Dan Grimaldi) and then Ben uses a gun to arm Lamar and then Lamar arms Ben back with a gun and then shoots him in the foot and then Ben survives. Reva (Toni Kalem) arrives and then Lamar is armed by Reva with a gun and then Lamar escapes Reva's area and then Reva gives up one more time. Lamar, Ben and Reva knows that Bryan (Tom Aldredge), Chenault (Suzanne Shepherd), Carson (Frank Santorelli) and Malory (Ilene S. Landress) and then Lamar protects Malory and then Chenault, Reva, Carson and Bryan walk away. Lamar tells Malory to stay by me and then they escape from Ben. Lamar takes Malory to a safe place like her plane and then she boards and then Lamar watches. *Lamar finds a young gangster named Dr. Gunner (Ismail Bashey) who is a serial killer and then Dr. Gunner gives up another word for Lamar and then Dr. Gunner dies from lung cancer and then Ben says no way Lamar and then Lamar thinks in his mind while Ben watches. Lamar tells Ben, Pete (Peter Davies), FBI agent named Joaquim (John Fiske), Gerard (John Fruediger), Myers (Lorenzo Gregorio), Tom (Tony Hale), Eric (Zachary Knower), Matthew (James Shanklin), Dr. Mindy (Shireen Kadiver), Patrick (Pete Macnamara), Vinny (Joe Rosario). Lamar executes Pete, Joaquim, Gerard, Myers, Tom, Eric, Matthew, Patrick and Vinny and then Lamar leaves Ben behind at his own risk. Lamar runs to his car and then Ben is left behind and then Lyle watches over him and then he stands there and watches him. Lamar finds out that a lieutenant gangster Henry (William Dennis Hunt) has arrived to watch over and then Henry tells Lamar to understand about it and then Henry is shot and killed by Ben and then Lamar leaves Ben at his thing. *Lamar goes to the laundry place to tell George. George tells Lamar good job today and then Lamar tells George thank you. Lamar is approached by a group of hoodlums and Ben and then George kills them for Lamar and then Lamar tells George thank you and then Lamar throws Ben out. Lamar goes outside to tell George thank you. Lamar tells Ben do you know what your doing and then Ben says just sneaking in and then Lamar tells Ben can't do that and then he is arrested by Millie and then Lamar says have a good day in prison Ben. Lamar has a group of hitman and then he shoots and kills them and then returns to George. Lamar goes back to his house. Lamar tells Lyle it's a good day and then Lyle tells Lamar what are you doing here and then Lamar says just here and then Lyle talks with Lamar telling him to clean the kitchen. Lamar cleans the kitchen for Lyle and then Lamar tells Lyle that I gotta go. Lamar walks to his car and then he tells Lyle bye and then Lamar gets to his interview. Lamar talks with Millie in the interview about what time it is like and then Lamar tells Millie good day today and then Lamar says thank you Millie. Lamar hangs out on the streets and then talks to George saying this is a good time. Lamar tells George thank you. Deaths *Ken. *Ed. *Gene. *Dr. Gunner. *Pete. *Joaquim. *Gerard. *Myers. *Tom. *Eric. *Matthew. *Patrick. *Vinny. *Henry. *Hoodlums. *Hitman.